un cambio, una apuesta un amor o mas de uno
by alexavenuz
Summary: por que no lo averiguan entrando y leyendo dejen sus comentarios sasuxsaku aunque hay mas parejas
1. cambio

a quienes no lo sepan tengo una historia de inuyasha " sessho y aome" es "una verdad directa y a medias" la cual no he terminado jeje pero antes he tenido ganas de escribir un sasu x saku que no me quito de la cabeza. terminada mi autopublicidad el fic

inner: es un verdadera molestia ¬¬

sessho: y me ha dejado a mi sin paga ¬¬

yo: desgraciados van a ver, los voy a matar wajajajaj wajajajaj

inner y sessho: \ 0o0 /

yo: WAJAJA WAJAJA( aura negra)

inner y sessho: antes de que empeoren las cosas aqui va el fic

prologo

pues antes que nada les voy a contar mi historia, la verdad es hasta graciosa creo yo, todo empezo aquel dia en el que con mis amigas, hinata, tenten, temari, ino, alexia, lexa,azumi y miyumi decidimos hacernos un cambio extremo, para ser sincera no fue extremo realmente, ademas de terminar con una pequeña apuesta de la cual les hablare mas adelante...

bueno chicas que les parece- dijo alexia muy segura de si misma- creen que lo lograremos jejeje- ya esto un poco nerviosa sabiendo que lo que habia propuesto temari habia sido realmente complicado.

yo me uno- dijo ino- ademas por que no unirme si se que les ganare- ella muy segura de lo que habia dicho-.

ya ino ni te creas- dijeron al unisono tenten, temari y miyumi- que dejar de parecer una- temari no termino ya que azumi la cayo antes de cometer un terrible error.

pu pues por por mi es esta bi bien- dijo finalmente hinata uniendose a la conversacion- a aun que no no se si si funcione- con un poco de duda ya que ella sabia el gran cambio que tenia que dar y era un gran cambio.

bueno ya que todas estamos deacuerdo, es un trato chicas- concluyo sakura riendose con todas - ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer no- a lo que todas asintieron, no muy seguras pero aun asi asintieron esperando asi lograrlo.

y asi fue que todo empezo...

al dia siquiente sakura se reunio con todas sus amigas en su pequeño apartamento triplex de proporciones familiares.

bueno chicas como saben hoy es el dia de la transformacion- dijo lexa MUY... insegura( naa que pensaban)- por lo que empezaremos con ino- se sintio un aire macabro de todas hacia ino waaajaja wajajajaja- chicas que les pasa ¬¬- pregunta ino muy insegura de sus amigas.

y asi empezaron...

cambiaron de una ino mostrona a una sexy pero recatada usando unos legis color cafe con una camisa blanca y un chalequito de color negro ( la tipica bibliotecaria sexy) con el pelo completamente suelto, hinata de conservadora quedo el hablado ya que ahora usaba una faldita por ensima de las rodillas de color violeta y una camisita de tiritas con un bello escote en v de color azul y su cabello habia sido cortado de atras hacia adelante con capulsito , temari se desenrredo el cabello ahora lo llevaba suelto y ondulado su vestimenta eran unos chorsitos caquis con una camisita de tiritas un poco suela pero que asentuaba mas su figura, tenten se solto el cabello nostrando que su cabello era ondulando pero un poco mas suelto que el ondulado de temari su ropa dejo de ser deportivapor asi decirlo ahora usaba una camisa larga que le llegaba a medio musculo con una apertura en v y unas mallas que le llegaban un poco mas abajo de la rodilla, alexia tenia un cuerpo muy lindo pero siempre usaba ropa mucho mas grande de su talla por lo que ahora llevaba una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo mostrando sus curvas y su busto que de veia aun mas lindo con la camisa un pantaloneta de jean que le llegaba quince centimetros debajo de la cadera, ella era una chica pelinegra de cabello lizo y rizado en las puntas, de un cuerpo envidiable por mas de una y muy poco segura de su cuerpo por lo que siempre lo escondia ,de ojos rojos profundos de tez blanca mas no palida al contrario con un rosa en sus mejillas y su boca un poco mas rojita, lexa era una chica muy parecida un poco timida por lo que siempre vestia muy simple y pasaba desapersivida por lo que su vestimenta paso a ser una falda color vinotinto que le llegaba diez centimetros arriba de la rodilla con una abertura en cada lado que llegaba al inicio del muslo dejando asi ver sus piernas aun que claro que con un shorsito debajo de color negro que con una camisa color blanca cuello bandeja un poco suelta por lo se se veia aun mas linda, lexa era un chica de cabello plateado liso con puntas paraditas y ojos azules un cuerpo parecido al de ino si no que esta tenia mas busto y cadera, de tez un moreno como el de hinata, azumi lleva una camisa blanca straple con una legis negro que asentuaba muy bien sus curvas tenia el cuerpo muy parecido al de lexa pero ella era dez mas blanca era peliroja de ojos azules y era la prima de lexa, miyumi era una una chica muy extrovertida que todos adoraban pero aveces era un poco importuna por lo que debia ser un poco mas tranquila ya que eso era lo que buscaba su amor platonico ella era una chica de cabello color cafe lasio con ojos celestes piel blanca y un cuerpo como el de hinata el cual era bastante proporcionadito, llevaba un una falda de prences color rojo con una camisa blanca como la de lexa solo que esta tenia bistos rojos y negro. por ultimo sakura que ya tenia un 19 muy bien proporcionados( se me olvido todas tienen 19 menos tenten que tiene 20 temari que tiene como 21y los chicos tienen 20 menos lee y neji que tienen 20) tenia unas curvas muy detacadas, su cabello habia crecido un poco mas abajo de los hombros sus ojos eran igual de bellos, su tez seguia igual que antes blanca y pura su busto estaba notablemente crecido y hacia notar mas su fina cintura y su cadera proporcinando todo a un lindo cuerpo terminando por sus largas y contorneadas piernas aunque no era la unica todas tenian una bellas piernas, sakura habia dejado su ropa habitual por una camisa azul obscura con vestigios celestes pegada al cuerpo de cuello bandeja pero con dos tiras y una falda color negro que le llegaba a medio muslo, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un honguito que dejaba mechones sueltos por doquier dando un aspecto mas sexy .

bien chicas ahora si estamos listas - dijo miyumi- es hora de ir y demostrarle a los chicos que ellos van ha ser lo que nos van a amar a nosotras no mas fracaso vamos a tener novio nos buscaran jajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajaj

chicas creo que le dio otro ataque- dijo lexa con una gotita en la cabeza- si - respondieron todas al unisono con la misma gotita de lexa

pero aun asi salieron de el apartamento de sakura mostrando su nuevo aspecto

por donde caminaban habian miradas y piropos dirigidos hacia ellas, claro mostrando ese cambio algunas saludaron y otras en cambio ni voltearon a ver

hasta que llegaron al centro comercial donde las chicas encontraron a kakashi entrando a una dulceria

sensei- dijo sakura animadamente- que hace usted por aqui- intrigada ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado a su sensei en el centro comercial y menos entrando a una dulceria, a decir verdad se lo imaginaba mas en una libreria NO ADECUADA PARA NIÑOS ademas no era la unica que pensaba que era extraño

he.. bueno... yo... veras... es que... pues estoy aqui- no sabia como decirlo, nisiquiera sabia por que estaba tan nervioso de que su alumna lo viera en una pues... una - por que... con...

pues antes que nada gracias a quienes lo leyeron

si tienen peticiones o comentarios me dicen y yo se los respondo

besos alexandra


	2. hora de empezar

**Esta serie no me pertenece, es propiedad del autor, Masashi Kishimoto, un excelente mangaca me quito el hasta el nombre XD!! Que es muy malo ¬¬ y hace muchas maldades en naruto (****no las digo por que luego vienen shurikens en ves de tomatazos ToT)**

**Pido excusas por todos los errores en el anterior fic ya que he pasado de varias cosas por alto como que obviamente Naruto no me pertenece, por que si fuera así las parejas serian diferentes wahaha wahaha y la mayoría de los personajes serian mi diversión personal nn ****ß**** no es la carita pero vale jejej**

Bueno aquí continúo esta historia

Pido excusas por faltas de ortográficas (seguirán algunas XD) pero intentare mejorar.

Esto lo hago para algún día poder escribir algo decente para leer XD

Síganme leyendo porfis así sabré si sirvo para escribir

--/--

Amor- se escucho dentro de la tienda- ¡¡entra que ya se lo que quiero!! kakashi por que te demoras- todas se quedaron en estado de shock hasta que vieron salir a una bella mujer de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro con una figura de mujer mayor que simplemente podía tener 27 o 28 años pero con un gran porte y belleza- kakashi que pasa?? ¿Quienes son ellas??

Pues ellas son las amigas de sakura quien es mi alumna- dijo kakashi mirando a la mujer que tenia frente a el, al ver que ella lo miraba con tristeza decidió hablar - no creas que entre sakura y yo... por dios es como mi hija

Kakashi como puedes pensar... eso- dijo la mujer muy ofendida y dolida - hasta luego chicas me tengo que ir - esto ultimo lo dijo bajando la cabeza en forma de tristeza y decepción.

Hasta luego - respondieron las chicas al unísono después de salir de su trance

Kakashi sensei estaba en una DULCERÍA no en una librería para adultos, con una MUJER una bellísima mujer y esta le decía AMOR debían estar en un genjutso y uno muy extraño

Kakashi sensei haga algo- le grito ino comprendiendo la actitud de la chica - dígale algo a... - no sabia que decir ya que ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

Lexia (T.T falta de imaginacionT.T) - dijo kakashi en un susurro antes de desaparecer en un puff y aparecer nuevamente frente a la mujer colocando una mano sobre su fina cintura y la otra levantándole la barbilla- a donde vas?? ¿Que te pasa??

Lo único que puedo hacer lexia fue girar la cara y decirle un simple- nada- bajando nuevamente la cabeza lo que no esperaba es que kakashi la subiera nuevamente y le diera un dulce y tierno beso (WoW que tierno)

Mientras las chicas decían

Alguien la conoce- pregunto temari a lo que todas negaron con la cabeza la única que no respondió fue sakura quien estaba en shock al ver a si a su sensei- sakura- no sabes quien es la chica a la que tu sensei esta besando - pregunto una ino curiosa - no, no se pero si se que se quieren

Yo de ella mando a kakashi al fondo del poso. dijo miyumi- po porque di dices e eso- pregunto hinata- por que no la presento, eso es como si no fuera nadie para el- bajando la cabeza ya que así se sentía cuando estaba cerca a suigetsu- y para colmo le dice que no se imagine cosas, SI EL DEPRAVADO ES OTRO.

Nos llamaban chicas- salen jiraya e ibizu de detrás de una maceta - 0.0- nadie responde -0.0- silencio total

QUE HACEN USTEDES PAR DE DEGENERADOS DETRÁS DE UNA MATA- y con la fuercita de sakura los manda a volar al mundo de " de aquí no salen" wajajajaj wajajaja

º 0 º ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!- fue lo ultimo que se escucho de ibizu y jiraya.

Pasando a kakashi y lexia todas se acercaron a la pareja

Kakashi sensei ahora si nos puede presentar a- sin que la pelirosa terminara- mi novia y próximamente prometida, ella es alexia- con la confesión de kakashi tocas quedaron en un estado de shock sorpréndete incluida lexia que no se imaginaba esa presentación y menos sin ella saberlo- ka kakashi yo tu yo tu pro prometida- lexia estaba entre nerviosa y dudosa- si amor mi prometida por que imagino que te querrás casar conmigo o no??- pregunto pícaramente kakashi- como se te ocurre...- volteo la cara - que voy a decir que no- cogiendo la cara de kakashi quien también había volteado la cara para darle un beso...( lo dejo a su imaginación)

Por cierto las chicas después de la presentación se fueron mucho romance que no era con ellas

que li lindo tener a alguien co como ka kakashi sensei - dijo hinata sonrosada- pues no como kakashi si no una relación así- concluyo lexa a lo que todas dieron un suspiro al aire

Cerca de ahí se encontraban los chico, sasuke, naruto, neji, gaara, lee, shikamaru, kiba, sai, suigetsu e itachi (T.T naa lo se itachi raro en el grupo pero es que lo adoro y no me podía permitir no ponerlo T.T) (XD otra cosita sasuke volvió con itachi hace 1 año después de que supo que fue orochimaru quien mato a su familia y ahora akatsuki esta en konoha haciendo servicio comunitario de 3 años y sasuke ya lo termino jeje sigoXD!!)

HE CHICOS HAY ESTÁN LAS CHICAS- grita naruto a todo pulmón- dobe cállate -dijo sasuke con su típica expresión "que me importa"(sasu: ¬¬ oye yop: sorry )

Están... bellísimas- dijo kiba bajito solo para que los chicos lo oyeran- que problemático- mirando la nueva temari- ese es el poder de la juventud- dijo lee con su pose guay o gay

cada chico esta viendo a una en especial, sasuke a sakura aun que no admitiría, lee a tenten, shikamaru a temari, naruto a hinata ,suigetsu a miyumi, neji a azumi, gaara a lexa e itachi a alexis, todos estaban en una especie de trance al ver lo lindas que se veían

Al acercarse lo primero que hicieron fue detallar la nueva apariencia de sus compañeras y amigas

sakura-chan, hinata chan- saludo alegremente naruto- hola naruto-kun - saludo hinata sorprendiendo a todos tanto chicas como chicos hasta el despistado de naruto se dio cuenta que la chica ya no tartamudeaba. Pero aun así lo dejo pasar

Sasuke esperaba a que la pelirosa lo saludara con su simple molesto "**sasuke-kun**" pero no pasó como lo imaginaba

Hola chicos, que hacen por acá- saludo la pelirosada muy cerca de sai- nada feita linda- respondió sai cogiendo de la cintura a sakura, sasuke se molesto al ver que la pelirosa no ponía objeción si no que mas se acercaba a sai- oye sai- pregunto la pelirosa sabiendo que sobre ella estaba la mirada penetrante del menor de los uchiha- que quieres feita linda- respondió sai con su sonrisa sincera- que me compres unos dulces ¿si?? Sabes que me fascinan - dijo con un sonrojo en su cara, cosa que encanto a mas de uno y puso de mal humor a las chicas y a un uchiha- claro feita, hoy recibí mi paga- respondió honestamente sai (vas a quedar arruinado wajajaj wajaja)

Siguiendo el ejemplo de sakura cada chica hizo lo mismo menos lexa, alexis y azumi que no sabían como pedirles a gaara, itachi y neji que les gastaran, al ver como cada una de sus amigas ya estaban de camino a (dejar los chicos en bancarrota wajajaj wajajaja) se deprimieron y raramente cada chico cogió a su chica, lexa y gaara, alexis e itachi, azumi y neji y extrañamente cada uno le dijo en el oído- hoy te invito

Todas las chicas se quedaron de una pieza al oír los a ellos diciéndoles esas palabritas (y quien no XD!!)

Y así todos se fueron a la dulcería.

--/--

Perdón por mis intromisiones xD!! Si no les gusta también me lo pueden dejar en un review

Gracias a todos lo que lo leyeron y pusieron un review y a quienes lo leyeron y no pudieron también

princess-odi: pues a petición aquí esta la conti espero que también te haya gustado si quieres algo del fic solo pídelo eres una súper escritora y me alegra que leas el fic y si era una dulcería

nena-uchiha22: jejej pues aki ta la conti gracias por leerme te lo agradezco mucho porfa síguelo haciendo besos

clover potter: gracias por leerme y al igual que princess eres una gran escritora cualquier sugerencia por fa dímela la recibiré con gusto gracias por ser tan obediente jejej

cuídense un beso

espero sus reviews


End file.
